Children of Harmony
by Lunerpet
Summary: Twilight and the gang find the tree of harmony is gone and all that's left are...fillies? things get crazy when twin alicorn fillies run around, but something lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was out later then usual and Twilight Sparkle was doing some on the field research, she wanted to study the tree of harmony and learn more about it's secrets. She read all the books she could about it but found almost nothing. She didn't really care about going places but she got the idea from her friend Sunset Shimmer, Sunset told her she was a hands on kind of girl, always going out onto the field and such. She had decided to take matters into her own hooves and study the tree.

She asked Celestia to keep the sun up at least an hour or so, she needed light to work after all. She had a saddle bag full of supplies and she was ready to learn. Spike was following right behind her as usual, he followed her everywhere even when she didn't want him to. She loved him like a little brother/pet.

"So why are we going out this late?" Spike asked as they walked through the forest. "And tell me again why the sun is still up?"

"Because I want to study the tree of harmony Spike, and I asked Celestia to keep the sun up an extra hour so I can get everything set up for my late night studies." Twilight explained for the tenth time. "Come on Spike."

They went to where the tree was and Twilight's eyes grew wide. "What in Equestria?"

The tree of harmony was not there just a blue stump. Spike went over to it and waved his hand over the stump. "The tree is...a stump!"

"This can't be! The tree of harmony can't be gone! It's the tree of harmony! Without it we don't have the elements...or any means to defend Equestria!" Twilight dropped her saddle and dashed over to it to the stump. "This is bad Spike, this is really really bad!"

"Calm down Twilight, it's just a tree." Spike looked at her like she was overreacting.

"You don't understand Spike, the tree of harmony is the heart of Equestria, it gave us the elements. Our rainbow powers...even our home!" Twilight told him getting into a panic.

"So are we going to lose our home again!?" Spike asked shocked.

"I don't know!" Twilight shouted making Spike jump from that. "This is going to be bad no matter what..."

"Hey!" A voice came from the outside of the small cave. "Get away from our daddy!"

Twilight and Spike turned to see two fillies at the entrance. "Huh? Who are you girls?"

They walked in revealing to Them they were real life alicorns. One of them was white with rainbow hair and pink eyes. The other was a purple alicorn with purple hair and pink highlights she also had purple eyes. Twilight was shocked to see two filly alicorns. "Who...who are you girls?"

"That doesn't matter. Get away from our daddy!" The purple alicorn said getting in her face. The white one went over to the stump and gently pushed Spike back.

"Your daddy?" Spike asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This is our daddy!" The white mare spoke. "You can't hurt him."

"Your daddy is the tree of harmony?" Twilight asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's just silly. A tree can't be a parent."

"Well it is, right sister?" The purple one pointed out.

"Actually…we don't know." The white mare said turning to the stump. "All we know is the tree gave it's life for us to be born."

"Gave it's life? What are you talking about? Can you start at the beginning?" Twilight sat down on the ground as she asked.

The purple mare sat down on the stump as did the white mare. The purple mare didn't really know what to say so the white one spoke for them. "I...I mean we woke up in some strange pods, all I saw was white. Then a voice in my head telling me, showing me things how to walk. Talk. Who I was, what I was. The pod opened after awhile, to be honest I don't know how long we were in there but we were in there together. So on the family note we know we're twins, but that's it."

"You both were in a pod...that's strange." Twilight pondered. From her story she could see why they would be so lost. "Have you two been living in the forest ever since you woke up?"

"It's been three months so yes." The mare said with a nod.

"I'm lost." Spike admitted. "Can you explain Twilight?"

Twilight had sparkles in her eyes at this point. She understood everything they explained. "I get it. The tree made them, their children of harmony Spike! These girls were given life by the tree itself. All these answers are raising more questions. I want to study you girls!"

"Study us?" The purple mare looked at her confused. "What's that mean?"

"Well first let's introduce ourselves." Twilight said happily. "My name is Twilight Sparkle and your names?"

The mares looked at each other for a bit and then back at her. "Names?"

"Yeah. My name is Spike, everyone has a name." Spike pointed out. "You have to have one so we know who you are."

"We don't have names." The purple one admitted. "We just call each other sister."

"Is sister a name?" The white one asked.

"Amazing, your like new born fillies with older bodies, I have to take you both home with me!" Twilight's science side was showing as she needed to study them.

Twilight stood up and offered them a hoof. "So how about it? Would you let me work my magic and allow me to study you both?"

"Would you….name us?" The purple one asked.

"If you want me to yes." Twilight nodded.

"What do you think sister?" The purple mare turned to her sister.

"Well...okay, but what do we do about daddy?" The white mare asked.

"We take daddy with us!" The purple one said getting off the stump.

"That sounds good." The white mare got off the stump as well. Their horns started to glow when Twilight grabbed them both.

"Hold on girls, you shouldn't do that." Twilight explained. "If you pull the stump out it might completely die, if this has even a little magic left it can grow back. We need this tree."

They stopped and nodded. Twilight then picked them both up and put them on her back. "Come on, you won't have to live here in the dark and damp forest with all these monsters anymore."

"How did they survive here for three months again?" Spike asked as they walked out.

"We found a bunch of apple trees just outside of the forest so we have been picking them." The white one answered.

"Wait…apple trees near the forest?" Twilight got worried from this. "Applejack is going to be really mad when she hears about this."

"Applejacks? Is that some sort of food?" The purple mare asked.

"No she's a friend of mine. You'll meet her soon enough. But first lets get you to my castle so we can study!" Twilight picked up the pace excitedly.

Spike looked at Twilight concerned. He never saw her this excited about something that could hurt all of Equestria. The tree was gone and she's calling these homeless probably delusional fillies. "Are you sure about this Twilight?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight looked at her little friend.

"We don't know if their telling us the truth. What if their lying?" Spike asked not realizing they could hear him.

"What's lying?" The white one asked.

"I think you have your answer there Spike, they don't even know how to lie and even if they did they have no place to go." Twilight answered.

"Well okay then, if that's what you want to do." Spike asked still lost.

Twilight took them to her castle and they got off her back when they went inside. "Okay girls let's get to work."

Twilight showed them into a room full of weird looking devices, they looked at Twilight worried and hoped she wasn't going to do anything weird to them. "Um...is this safe?"

"Of course it is. I would never try and hurt you girls. Just sit down and I'll do the rest okay? I want to make sure my theory about you girls is right." Twilight said sitting the girls down on some tables. Spike looked at them and rolled his eyes. Twilight always got like this sure, but doing weird stuff to kids wasn't normal for her.

"Are you sure about this Twilight? Their just homeless kids looking for attention." Spike said. He had a feeling this was just a bunch of hay.

"Why would you think that Spike?" Twilight looked at him confused. "Their alicorns for starters, baby alicorns that's rare. It's not something you can make up."

"Yeah but maybe their fake wings or horns, maybe their lying, I mean they believed a tree was their dad and they woke up from a pod. That's clearly a sign of delusion right?" Spike explained.

He made a good point, Spike was normally right about these things. Maybe she did jump on this too soon? Twilight went over to the purple one and felt her horn and then her wings. "Could you two show me some magic and maybe flying around for me?"

The white one nodded and she flapped her wings flying into the air. The purple one focused and her horn glowed lifting multiple objects around the room. Twilight clapped happily at this. "This is amazing, real alicorn children!"

"Why would alicorn children be homeless that doesn't make any sense. All alicorns are royalty in Equestria." Spike pointed out again.

"True but that's why we're studying them." Twilight said as she got to work. She took a little hair from their manes and worked on a DNA sample as she tested them in other ways. After hours of testing it seemed like everything was normal for them, they were truly alicorns, their magic was powerful and they never seemed to get tired from using it. And they could fly fast, probably faster then Rainbow Dash with some work.

Spike went upstairs to get something to eat and Twilight's DNA test was finished. "Okay let's see what the readings say."

"She's a little...weird isn't she?" The purple one whispered to the white one. "What's DNA even mean?"

"I don't understand ether, maybe she's trying to come up with names for us?" The white one said with a smile.

"Oh that makes sense." The purple one smiled at this.

Twilight was really testing to see who their parents were. Clearly it couldn't be the tree of harmony. She knew the tree was gone but she also knew it could grow back in a few hundred years given some care, but she had to know why these girls truly believed they came from the tree itself.

She couldn't help but think there was more to all this. Her thoughts went back to what she said before. "Children of harmony." She didn't realize what that really meant at first, it was a theory but she believed the tree did to something to these girls. If she believed what the twins told her they were created by magic from the tree itself. She knew the elements of harmony were powerful but she didn't think they could create life itself. If friendship magic could do something so powerful what about other forms of magic?

If they had the same DNA as the tree she knew her theory would be right. The results finally came in and she looked them over. She stopped and looked at it again. "This..this can't be...I don't understand..."

The children looked at her as she kept reading over and over again. "What are you reading?"

Twilight then showed them the paper. "Look at this. Your DNA matches that of our princess Celestia!"

The children just looked at her confused. Twilight's test said that they shared DNA with Celestia, they were Celestia's children, she had no idea Celestia had kids. But that just made her more confused on why they said their father was a tree. "Your mother is Princess Celestia, that is huge!"

"You mean we have a mother?" The white one asked flying excitedly. "Can we meet her!?"

"Give me a minute." Twilight ran upstairs to talk to Spike about sending a letter to the princess, the purple mare looked at her sister. "Sis? Is it true? We have a real mother...then what about daddy?"

"I...I don't know, daddy told us everything we needed to know on how to live. But nothing about our family or all that other stuff. All I can recall is some magic around us and then we were born." The white one pointed out.

Twilight came back down after she got the letter sent and smiled at the little ones. "Would you two like a snack?"

They both nodded and Twilight took them upstairs into her kitchen, she was feeling really attached to them for some reason to be honest. She set out some bowls and with her magic took out some healthy food like carrots and celery. "Eat up girls."

The purple one happily ate while the white one looked at Twilight. "Um...you said you'd name us. Are you going to do that soon?"

"Oh right." Twilight almost forgot about that. She thought about it and smiled. "Okay...your name will be….Shining Star Sparkle. I like the name Shining, my brother's name is Shining Armor. And for your sister...how about Dusk Sparkle."

"We're both Sparkle?" The purple mare asked.

"That's my last name. All the girls in my family are Sparkles. My mother's name is Twilight Velvet Sparkle. We normally use the first two names though. So Shining Star Sparkle will be just Shining Star." Twilight explained.

"Ohh, I like that name! Shining Sparkle Star!" The white mare said before eating.

"No it's Shining Star silly. I'm glad you like it though." Twilight smiled and sat with them.

"Dusk Sparkle. That's a good name, right sis?" Dusk Sparkle asked her sister.

"Are you kidding, that's a much better name then what I was going to call you!" Shining Star nodded. "I was going to call you Moon or something silly like that."

"I was going to call you Rainbow cloud myself. Haha!" Dusk Sparkle laughed which made Shining Star laugh with her.

Twilight just giggled to herself at this. She remembered what it was like to be a child herself. "So do you two like books?"

"What's a book?" Dusk Sparkle asked.

"This." Twilight used her magic to bring over a book. She had books all over the place so finding one wasn't hard. "You read it to learn things."

Twilight placed the book in front of them, for the little alicorns it was just a block of letters. "O...n...c...e?"

"U...p...o...n….a…." Dusk Sparkle and Shining Star looked at Twilight completely lost.

"Time." Twilight finished for them. "You girls can't read?"

"We've never seen a book before." Shining Star answered.

"Right, you have the bodies and skills to survive the wild. But being in a town would be like being in another world for you two...well then I'll teach you!"

"You will?" Dusk Spark smiled. "That sounds fun!"

"I love reading already!" Shining Star jumped.

Twilight took them to her living room where she sat down on a bean chair with a bunch of books around her. The two filly twins jumped on both sides of her and cuddled up to watch her. "Okay so this is a learning book, it's simple but it should help to start you off."

The twins were already reading the book and having fun. "A is for Apple. Oh I eat those!" Dusk Sparkle pointed out.

"B is for Bubbles! Oh oh, I saw some in the pool, you know under that rock!" Shining Star said happily.

"You two are really fast learners." Twilight mentioned as she watched them quickly learning. She was impressed on how they were able to master the alphabet in five minutes and quickly went to reading much harder books.

They were now reading the elements of harmony book that Twilight saved when she was still a student. She was amazed how smart they were. She realized they were not only special alicorns they were gifted alicorns. "You two are already reading advanced levels? But you just started on the beginning books. It took even more a couple days to learn all of that."

The twins were completely absorbed in their book when Twilight heard a knock on the front door. "Oh that must be Celestia. I'll be right back."

She stepped away when Shining Star spoke. "Okay mom, hurry back this is really fun."

Twilight stopped and smiled at this. She never thought of herself as a mother type but she felt a connection with these twins, something she couldn't explain. She barely even knew them to.

Twilight went to her front door and opened it. Sure enough Celestia was waiting right on the other side. "Twilight? You told me you had news about some children?"

"Yes I do princess Celestia. Follow me." Twilight led her downstairs. She took the DNA results and showed them to the princess.

Celestia looked it over and not surprisingly looked worried. "I...I have children?"

"Somehow the tree of harmony before it died gave life to these two. I don't know what happened or why but my studies show their your fillies. One even looks a lot like you." Twilight explained.

"And I assume the other one looks like you?" Celestia asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Twilight looked at her confused.

"Your DNA results shows my DNA...and yours." Celestia pointed out on the chart.

Twilight looked at the chart and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe she missed that. "That's...impossible!"

"Normally yes, however Twilight I think I can explain. When I was younger me and Luna would visit the tree often, then when Cadence became an alicorn she would visit it as well. And then you came into your alicorn powers and did the same. The tree of harmony was old and powerful. Over ten thousand years old by the time me and Luna found it. The tree has been around our alicorn magic for a long time as well. So one way to explain this is the tree used our magic to create the fillies before it died. They would be-"

"Children of harmony!" Twilight said finishing her sentence. "I can't believe I didn't see that earlier, I thought I was just being clever with that title."

"So in a way their my children and yours." Celestia pointed out. "Which...is a little more then odd..."

"I have children...with THE Celestia?" Twilight blushed deeply from this, it was actually one of her fantasies believe it or not to be with Celestia but she never thought something she dreamed up when she was younger would be true.

"This is very concerning, I never even thought about what I would do if had children." Celestia explained.

"So...what can we do?" Twilight asked.

Celestia thought about it. "You enroll them in school of course, for now just pretend their your nieces or something and their staying with you for awhile."

Twilight nodded. Who would believe twin alicorn children were hers, they didn't look like babies so that was going to be weird to explain. "Okay, I can get them in the same school as Applejack's sister by tomorrow."

Celestia nodded and they went back upstairs. Twilight only had one question now. "What will you do about them?"

"I'll come and visit from time to time when I can, it won't be easy but I want to study them closely something about all this seems...unsafe." Celestia said.

"It is very odd to be honest, I wonder what Melody Bloom or Starlight will say?" Twilight said following Celestia into the room where Twilight left the twins.

The twins were fast asleep by the time they showed up, it had been a long day and they were just fillies after all. "Oh...I'll get them to bed, thanks for coming over Celestia."

Celestia nodded. "It's always a pleasure to see you Twilight, even this late at night."

Twilight had forgotten that it was in the middle of the night. It was actually passed midnight by now. Twilight used her magic and lifted the sleeping fillies onto her back. "I'll take them to bed now."

Celestia smiled and looked at the sleeping children, she was amazed Shining Star looked so much like her. Twilight wasn't making anything up like she first thought. She had a lot to think about.

Twilight went to her bedroom as Celestia went home, Twilight didn't have any extra beds so she used her magic to lay them down on her bed. She put the covers over them and they cuddled up together enjoying the warmth. Twilight let out a yawn she didn't know she was holding in and joined the fillies in bed. She noticed Spike was already asleep and she slowly drifted to sleep.

Celestia teleported herself back to her room in Canterlot, she couldn't believe it. She had children...and with Twilight. If the world found out it about this. Rumors could hurt a lot more then just herself. What would ponies say if they knew about them? Twilight was her student for a long time. How would she even explain the fillies? Something foolish like "Magical tree babies."?

This was going to be hard to accept or even explain. All on her mind was those fillies. There was something more to all of this they were missing. She sighed and went to bed trying to not think about it.

The next day in Ponyville Twilight woke up to see the fillies were gone already. "Girls?"

Twilight noticed that Spike was gone as well. She got up and heard some laughter right outside and went to her window to check it out. She saw the twins playing with Spike, well actually it was more like Spike was chasing them around trying to get them inside.

"Hey! You two can't go out without Twilight around! Come on!" Spike shouted trying to chase them.

"Come on Spike, fly with us!" Dusk Sparkle spun around with Shining Star. "It's fun!"

"I can't fly though!" Spike shouted.

"That's okay, here!" Shining Star's horn glowed and shot a beam at Spike hitting him.

"Oh!" Twilight saw this and quickly ran outside. "Spike are you okay!?"

She didn't see Spike at all, there was only a soot mark where he was. "Shining Star what did you do!?"

"It's okay Twilight, I'm up here." She heard Spike's voice above her. She looked up and saw Spike with dragon wings flying with the twins. "Check me out!"

"Wings?" Twilight was shocked to say the least. "But your a baby dragon, how did you get those!?"

"Magic!" Dusk Sparkle pointed out.

"Shining Star used magic to grow wings on me!" Spike explained. "This is awesome, why haven't you given me wings before Twilight?"

"I never really thought about it before." Twilight admitted. "But this kind of spell isn't easy, how did Shining Star cast it without even trying?"

Shining Star flew around doing twirls and playing with Dusk Sparkle. Twilight cleared her throat and focused. "Girls? Can you come down here for a minute? I have something to tell you."

They floated over to her and landed on the ground. Their little attention spans fully focused on her. Twilight sighed and spoke. "Okay girls, Princess Celestia would like you two to go to Canterlot and attend school there."

"What's school?" Dusk Sparkle asked.

"It's a place you learn about life and just about everything else. Make friends and all that." Twilight explained.

"That sounds fun!" Shining Star said happily. "Let's go!"

"This is a really big school, it's one of the most difficult schools to get into. Are you two sure you want to go there? I mean I don't want to force you." Twilight said.

"Can we go see what it's like and then decide?" Dusk Sparkle asked.

Shining Star nodded. "I hope I'm good around people."

"What do you mean Shining?" Twilight looked at her confused. She didn't think Shining Star was shy due to how much energy she had.

"Shining Star is actually pretty shy around new people." Dusk Sparkle admitted.

"That doesn't make much sense, when I talked to you two it seemed like you were the shy one Dusk." Twilight pointed out.

"Well we're both shy to be honest. Your just...different." Shining Star added. "You...feel like a mother to us."

Twilight smiled at them. "Let's get going you two, I just now you'll love it here."

Dusk looked at Spike who was flying around with his new wings and enjoying it. "Sorry Spike play time is over."

She cast a spell and Spike's wings vanished making him fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Oof! Hey I wasn't done yet!"

"Come on Spike, don't be so lazy. Go wake up Starlight, we have a busy today ahead." Twilight said before walking with the fillies towards the school.

Spike sighed and went back inside, he would honestly miss those wings. Twilight used her magic and lifted the girls onto her back so they would get there faster. She wanted to make sure they were safely at school before going on with her studies.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight could see the school as she walked with the alicorn twins on her back, she was happy to see them go there so they could make some friends their age, she found it funny she was being so motherly. She wasn't a stranger to it thanks to Spike but still.

As she was walking she saw a rainbow zoom passed her for a second before stopping revealing Rainbow Dash her old friend from when she was a unicorn. She flew back and landed in front of her. "Twilight? Are those fillies on you?"

"Yes, this is Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle. Their alicorns from uh… the everfree forest." Twilight explained as best she could.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know it sounds weird but their really sweet and-" Twilight tried to keep explaining but Shining Star jumped off Twilight and went over to Rainbow Dash. "Shining?"

"Hello Ms." Shining Star smiled at her, she had a smile only someone of the royal family could pull off. "Would you like to play?"

"You want to play huh? I'm not really good with kids." Rainbow Dash admitted. "And don't call me Ms. It's just Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash looked at the alicorns and then it clicked. "Hey...they look like Celestia...Twilight? What are you not telling me?"

"Okay you caught me, their Celestia's fillies, we don't know why or how but they have the DNA of Celestia, it's weird isn't it?"

"I'm no expert on alicorns Twilight but shouldn't you be keeping them hidden? I mean at least until you know more about them?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Twilight mentally smacked herself, Rainbow Dash had a good point, she was so caught up in being a mother she forgot they were anomalies, it wasn't everyday alicorn babies fillies showed up. "I can't believe you caught that before I did."

"Play with me!" Shining Star jumped up to get into Rainbow Dash's face. "I'll race you!"

"Ha! Look kiddo, you couldn't beat me if I let you win, I'm the fastest flier there is." Rainbow Dash said with a big head.

"Oh really?" Dusk joined her sister and grinned. "How about a bet then?"

"A bet? Oh this is rich. What kind?" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but find this funny.

"If my sister beats you in a race then you have to...um...let us give you a make over!" Dusk said happily.

"A make over!?" Rainbow Dash was close to throwing chunks from just the thought. "Eww. What do I get if I win?"

Dusk Sparkle thought about it and then nodded. "We'll make you princess for a day!"

"Oh yeah? So you two will somehow give ME Twilight's power and title? Just like that?" Rainbow Dash looked at them confused.

"Sure, that's an easy spell." Dusk Sparkle said.

"Okay then, get ready to lose kid." Rainbow Dash looked up and pointed to a far away cloud around some training hoops. "Well we're in luck, the Wonderbolts have a training course set up, we'll use that part there, first through that cloud and back where Twilight is wins."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Twilight added. "Can we not do this?"

"It's okay mommy we have this." Dusk said with a smile.

"But Dusk, do we have that kind of spell?" Shining Star asked.

"No, but we can wing it." Dusk added. "You can win this sis, I believe in you."

"Okay Dusky, I'll do it!" Shining Star stood next to Rainbow Dash and they got ready to fly.

Twilight was to distracted to even notice them, she knew she had to do something because she couldn't teach them, she couldn't even teach one pupil right. Cheerliee would be the best one to teach them but she couldn't take them as alicorns. She would need a way to hide their wings or horns.

"Go!" Dusk shouted making Twilight jump and the two rainbow haired mares fly into the sky. Twilight turned to see what they were doing and turned her attention to Dusk.

"What's going on here!?" Twilight asked.

"It's a race mommy." Dusk explained.

"You girls shouldn't be doing that, in fact we're going home right now, I need to look up a spell to keep you girls from being noticed as alicorns!" Twilight pointed out.

"What's wrong with us being alicorns?" Dusk asked confused on the matter.

"Nothing is wrong with it. I just think...the world isn't ready for you two." Twilight said worried. She couldn't tell her the real reason after all.

Dusk was watching the race as Rainbow Dash seemed to be winning. "Is the world bad or something?"

"Well it's just that your mother, Celestia is a busy princess and if ponies knew about you two then...it would hurt her, and hurt you two, I don't want to see that." Twilight explained.

"I guess you have a point there." Dusk accepted what Twilight told her, she didn't even know this "Celestia." but she didn't want to cause anyone problems.

"As long as you two don't make a big scene right now we'll be okay." Twilight admitted. However right when she finished her sentence a sonic rainboom exploded in the sky. A blast of colors flew through the air and a rainbow like laser came straight to the ground and crashed right into the dirt with a loud thud.

"Whoa! Rainbow Dash!?" Twilight went over to the crater and looked in it. "Are you okay?"

What she didn't expect was to see Shining Star pop her head out of the dirt pile. "I'm okay mommy, I won!"

"You-you did a sonic rainboom!? How?" Twilight's jaw hit the floor.

Rainbow Dash came flying down, her eyes wide open. "That's...I thought only I could do that..."

"How did you do that sis? That was pretty!" Dusk added.

Shining Star only shrugged. She got up and shook the dirt off of her. "I don't really know, I was trying to gain speed and then more speed, Rainbow Dash had me beat but then that happened."

"Since when could my best move be copied like it was nothing!?" Rainbow Dash growled at this. "Your just a kid, there is no way you did that without some sort of training! Who taught you that?"

"No pony did." Shining Star confessed. "It's actually my first time flying that fast."

"Your first time?" Rainbow Dash sat down for this, she was in shock to be honest. A little child did something she barely pulled off. After years of work. It didn't make any sense.

"You okay Rainbow Dash?" Twilight looked even more worried but this time for her friend.

"Yeah...I uh...I never thought I'd lose in a race is all.." Rainbow Dash said before sighing. "I don't like losing."

"But you did, and you know what that means!" Shining Star smiled happily.

"Make over!" Dusk said happily.

"You girls don't even have anything like make up." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

The twins smiled at her. "We saw a beauty store on our way to school."

"Great, this is going to suck." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"We don't have time for that girls." Twilight spoke up as she took them inside her castle. "We have to be careful with this, so no more games okay?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her and sighed. Twilight was acting weird, she was never this turned around before. "Twilight relax. What's going on with you?"

Twilight's eye twitched and she moved the girls aside. "Go play okay? I have to talk with my friend."

The twins looked at each other and went into another room. Rainbow Dash sat Twilight down and spoke. "Okay Twilight...tell me what's going on."

"Okay. I found those two in the everfree forest. I don't know who they are or what they are. All I know is from some DNA testing they have Celestia and my DNA, I...I just feel something with them. Something like a mother would her children." Twilight explained. "I know that doesn't explain the tree of harmony missing or why it gave them life. I just don't understand any of it."

Rainbow Dash took a moment to process it all. She could see why this was stressing her friend out. "Well that explains a lot. But could you tell me why you were trying to take them to school without knowing anything about them?"

"I...I got a little too excited...I've never been a mother before and they make me feel like one, is that strange?" Twilight admitted.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at this. She honestly had no idea what it was like to be a mother and she didn't want that...ever. "Well what are you going to do with them? You can't hide them, you need to tell the people about these girls. And the fact the tree is missing...you might want to leave that one out."

"I can't just tell the world. Their DNA matches Celestia's and MINE, what do I tell the people? Your princess slept with another princess or something?" Twilight pointed out.

"Just tell them the truth." Rainbow countered. "Just leave out some parts, no tree gone missing and their not your kids."

"What?" Twilight looked surprised. "I can't lie."

"Well you can't say their your kids. Your way to young for that and you don't have a mate." Rainbow Dash said making a good point.

"I wish I knew what to do." Twilight admitted. "This isn't easy."

Meanwhile while they were talking The twins were back to reading more books enjoy the tales from each one. Dusk was reading the History of Equestria while Shining Star was reading a book about magic elements.

"Wow history is fun, large horse monsters freezing ponies to death...neat!" Dusk Sparkle said strangely into it.

Shining Star looked at her and only smiled at her. "I can't believe magic has so many forms."

One of the doors opened and a mare walked in. it was none other then Starlight Glimmer, she was getting ready for more of her studies. She stopped and looked at the fillies when she finally noticed them. "Oh excuse me I-wait alicorn fillies?"

"Who are you?" Shining Star asked looking up from her book. "Are you a friend of Twilight's?"

Starlight was still getting used to that idea but she nodded. "Yes, I'm one of her new friends. She's actually teaching me the meaning of friendship."

"You need to be taught that?" Dusk asked confused. "You need a sister. Like Shining Star and me."

"We're best friends!" Shining Star said hugging her sister close.

"Maybe your right. I always wanted a sister, but the bigger question is where you two came from. There are only four alicorns in Equestria." Starlight admitted.

"Wow four? That's a lot!" Dusk smiled. "Can we meet them?"

Starlight didn't really know what to say, she didn't know much about Alicorns. "Maybe, I haven't really met them myself other then princess Twilight."

Shining Star smiled at her. "Were you looking for a book?"

"Yes I was, do you know where I can find the elements of harmony book?" Starlight asked.

"It's over there." The twins said in unison pointing to one of the shelves. They had only been in Twilight's library for a short while but they knew where everything was.

Starlight went over to where they pointed, sure enough it was right where they pointed. "You two are good. Thanks."

"Your welcome." Shining Star said happily going back to her book.

Starlight was about to go when the door again. On the other side of door was a white unicorn, her eyes were green and her mane was long and colored a beautiful cotton candy pink. She had a green ribbon in her hair, it was loose enough so her hair wasn't completely tied back.

"Huh? Who are you?" Starlight had never seen this mare before in her life, she believed she was the only one staying with Twilight. "This is Princess Twilight's private library, you can't be here."

"Excuse me?" The mare looked at her annoyed. "I live here."

"Wait...you do?" Starlight stopped confused at this. "I thought I was the only one, what's your name?"

"Aren't you full of questions, if you must know my name is Melody Bloom." Melody Bloom answered. "So your the pupil Twilight has taken under her wing huh? I'm glad your a unicorn at least. If you ask me Twilight is a bad judge of character."

Starlight felt like her words kicked her in the face, she still felt bad for what she did in the past. "I'm...not that bad of a person am I?"

"Why are you asking me? Are mares of this time unable to think for themselves?" Melody Bloom asked. She used her magic and gently moved Starlight out of her way. "I need some modern books to learn more about family trees."

She went to a shelf and noticed the fillies reading. "Oh hello there, how are you girls doing today?"

"We're fine. How are you?" The twins said not even looking up.

Melody didn't even give a second glace to the twins, she just grabbed her book and walked out of the room. Starlight quickly followed after her, she wanted to know who she was, she hoped she would find Twilight so she could get some answers.

"What was that?" Starlight asked Melody as they walked.

"What was what?" Melody looked back at her.

"The fact you didn't even freak out about the alicorn fillies is a good start. Do you realize how rare that is? There are only four of them in Equestria." Starlight pointed out.

"Their rare? That's weird." Melody Bloom said actually surprised about this. "I thought they were just in another town."

"Huh? How do you not know about that?" Starlight asked.

Twilight poked her head into the hallway and noticed them. "Oh girls! Can you come in here, I need to tell you something."

They went into the room she was in and saw Rainbow Dash with her. "I see you two finally met. Starlight this is Melody Bloom, she's not from our timeline, she's actually from way before Equestria was formed."

"That's….that's not possible, that's at least four or five thousand years ago." Starlight stepped back from Melody. "What are you?"

"She might be a stick in the mud at times but she's harmless as long as your a pony." Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm not a stick in any mud, I am trying to keep us all safe from that monster you call friend." Melody Bloom pointed out.

"You mean Discord? Are you still on that? He isn't any trouble...lately." Rainbow Dash said. "Sure he can be a hoofful but he isn't anything to really worry about now."

"Okay, that's enough!" Twilight grabbed Rainbow Dash and covered her mouth. "What are you doing Rainbow Dash? You don't say that sort of thing to her, remember what Discord did to her?"

"Wait, Discord did something to you Melody?" Starlight asked wondering what she went through.

"It's a long story Starlight." Melody said with her head down, she hated thinking about it. "But long story short. He killed my mother…"

"Oh my...I-I'm so sorry." Starlight felt awful now for even asking.

Twilight Sparkle needed to get their minds off the past so she spoke. "So, have you all seen the twin alicorns in the library yet?"

They nodded and Twilight continued. "Well their names are Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle." Twilight explained what she knew to them to catch them up to where she was on the whole thing.

"Oh that's bad..." Starlight was the first to speak after she explained it all. "So your saying the Tree of harmony is gone and these fillies with two alicorns DNA were just there...amazing, if not scary."

"What's scary about it?" Melody asked.

"That tree was the only thing keeping evil away from us, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Chrysalis, Lord Tirek. And that's just some of the vile monsters Equestria had to face to survive." Twilight explained to her friend.

Melody wasn't impressed at all. In fact she felt the whole thing was rather silly. "You mean you girls put all of your world in the branches of a tree? Come on it's not even that big of a deal."

"You weren't there Melody Bloom, how would you know?" Rainbow Dash added in.

"Well you gave the elements back to the tree, so that means your done using them so what's the big deal?" Melody pointed out to them. "The fate of the world doesn't hang on some tree magic anymore. So what's the problem with it going missing?"

They really couldn't argue with her because she had a fair point, they didn't need the elements so the tree wasn't important anymore. But that still didn't explain about the twins. Starlight was the first to ask. "So about those twin alicorns. What do we do with them? I can understand why Twilight would want to keep them but also hide them until we know more."

"We should ask the only pony that can answer a question like that." Rainbow Dash brought up. "Let's ask Rarity!"

The three mares looked at Rainbow Dash confused. "Why Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Because she's been raising Sweetie Belle like her own child. She's the only one we can really trust in this situation." Rainbow Dash continued. "Did no pony else see that?"

Twilight nodded at her. "You have a point Rainbow Dash. Can you go and get her?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew out of the castle, with her gone Starlight couldn't help but keep talking to Melody Bloom. "I-I have to know, are you really from the past?"

Melody wasn't surprised about her reaction. Everyone questioned her. Only a few weeks ago Twilight had to stop her from hurting some ponies in white coats who came to take her away somewhere. "Well as luck would have it I have proof."

Melody used her magic and warped a paper right in front of her. "This is my Diploma from when I was in Magic Academy."

Starlight looked the paper over and she had to sit down to process this. "Amazing…."

"I had friends there too, Starswirl, Fairy Flower. Ruby Night. Twilight Meadow. Just to name a few." Melody admitted. "I learned all kinds of magic there, but for some reason more then half of the magic I learned has been lost to time. I don't even know how you people lose spells but you did."

"You were friends with Starswirl the bearded!?" Starlight asked shocked even more.

"He was friends with everyone at school, trust me he didn't even take his lessons seriously, he was a goofball more then anything." Melody explained. Back in magic academy a lot of things were very different she was only telling the truth. Sure the modern history books told of Starswirl as some sort of sage and master of all magic. The so called "Father" of magic. But to her he was always a goofball and a friend. She didn't have many friends because she liked to move around a lot back then. She only stayed there because she wanted to learn powerful magic for revenge.

"I know how you feel, I was dumbfounded when I heard it all too." Twilight said with a smile and helped Starlight up.

"Hey mommy?" Shining Star came in with Dusk. "We're finished reading it all, we're bored and want to play can we go outside?"

"What no-no! You can't go outside, not until we figure out what to do with you." Twilight said going over to them.

Melody rolled her eyes and grabbed Twilight with her magic and pulled her back to her. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm trying to keep them safe." Twilight explained.

"No, your locking them indoors because you don't know how to be a mother. Let me show you how it's done." Melody smiled at the twins and went over to them. "Hey girls, I know we just met but how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Dusk looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You can go outside and play, IF you finish your chores. That means picking up all the books in the library and putting them all back where they were. Can you do that for me?" Melody said.

"Sure!" Shining Star and Dusk ran off to the library again.

"Wow, your good with kids Melody." Starlight admitted. "How did you get so good?"

"Pom Pom taught me, she was the best." Melody said. "I'm going to go upstairs, I have some things I need before I go out into town, I'll see you two later."

"Who's Pom Pom?" Starlight asked Twilight as Melody left the room.

"That was the name of her adoptive mother." Twilight answered.

"Wow, I don't understand how you can be friends with a murderer like Discord if he did something like that." Starlight said.

"He didn't mean to, and he feels just awful about it, he keeps trying to make it up to Melody but Melody attacks him whenever he shows up." Twilight explained.

"To be honest? I would do that to." Starlight admitted.

As they were talking Rainbow Dash flew into the room with Rarity coming into the room using the door. "I heard you needed my help darling?"

Twilight nodded and explained what she knew about the twins. "Can you help me Rarity?"

Rarity pondered and then nodded. "Is that all? I thought it would be more serious the way Rainbow Dash sounded. Let me see them."

Twilight took Rarity to see the children, they went to the library and saw the twins putting away all the books off the floor. "Oh they look adorable, hello little ones."

"Hi!" The twins turned and looked at her, their little eyes grew huge when they noticed her. "Oohhh..pretty!"

Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle stopped what they were doing and jumped on top of her. "Oh my!" Rarity hit the floor on her back as they were touching her mane. "Girls, calm down. Haha!"

"Wow they really like you Rarity." Twilight laughed gently seeing this. "Your better with kids then I thought."

"My name is Rarity, and you two are?" Rarity could only smile at the small fillies.

"My name is Shining Star and this is my sister Dusk Spark." Shining Star said.

"It's Dusk Sparkle sis." Dusk said nuzzled into Rarity's mane. "So soft."

"Right, still getting used to having names." Shining Star said.

"Twilight? You named them after your brother and you?" Rarity asked.

"Well I really like the name Shining and Starswirl is my idol so….I put them together. And Dusk Sparkle matched it so well. Is that too much?" Twilight admitted.

"No, it's perfect for them." Rarity said getting the fillies off her so she could stand back up. "Now Twilight, I can see your going to have some trouble, how about I help you raise them?"

"You'd do that?" Twilight went right next to her. "Are you sure?"

"How could I not? They are so cute, plus it's not everyday we get a chance to be around alicorn fillies." Rarity said petting Dusk Sparkle's head. "Now then Twilight. First we want them to be children so we give them the space to do so. That means no testing on them, no dragging them around for no reason and letting them play outside."

"Your right Rarity...it's just I've never been a mother before, I don't really know what I'm doing." Twilight admitted.

"That's why we're here for you Twilight. Me, Rainbow Dash and the others when they learn about them will all be here for you." Rarity said. "You can't keep them a secret, that's just mean to the little ones."

Twilight knew Rarity was right but she didn't know if she could do that, she wanted to tell the world but she figured the world wasn't ready for it.

Rainbow Dash was trying to sneak away when the twins saw her. "You can't get out of the make over!"

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash tried to run but a magic bubble grabbed her and pulled her back. "Rarity, help!"

"A make over?" Rarity looked at the twins confused.

"They made a bet with Rainbow Dash and she lost. Shining Star here did a Sonic Rainboom on her first try." Twilight told her friend.

"Well color my fur pink! That's amazing. And Rainbow Dash, you made your bed so now you must sleep in it." Rarity pointed out.

"Oh come on Rarity, you know I hate make up!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

Rarity smirked and from a nearby saddle bag she took out some make up kits. "It's a good thing I started planting these kits around like how Pinkie plants her balls around the town. Here girls!"

She gave Dusk and Star the kits and they jumped happily. "Yay! Thank you mommy!"

They gave her a hug went over to a struggling Rainbow Dash. "Come on! Rarity what are you doing!?"

"Don't worry so much, being a lady once in awhile won't kill you. And I can give them pointers!" Rarity said joining in the fun as the twins started to put make up on Rainbow Dash.

Twilight just laughed and went into another room, she had to come clean with the twins to the people. Rarity was right. She didn't have to say who their parents were. Mainly because she didn't even know that, so it was the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash sat there in a huff, the twins and Rarity put make up on her, she had eye shadow, lipstick, blush and the like on. She actually looked rather beautiful, Shining Star did the finishing touch by putting her mane into a ponytail. "Ugh, are we done yet?"

"Why Rainbow Dash, with a look like that you could look good in any dress." Rarity pointed out with a smile. "Maybe you should let them do this to you again?"

"No way! I like myself without stupid beauty kits thank you!" Rainbow Dash said annoyed. "I hate dressing up like some sort of doll for guys to glue their eyes on."

The twins looked at them and then at each other, they had no idea what they were even talking about. To be honest they didn't even know what a guy was. Rarity rolled her eyes. She knew Rainbow Dash wasn't into dressing up but she didn't have to make it sound so bad. "Darling it's just some make up, it won't hurt you or your so called street cred."

"Hey I like my tough girl image, what's wrong with being a strong girl?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Nothing, I never said there was anything wrong with it. I'm just saying being more..."Girly" wouldn't hurt you." Rarity added.

"Yeah sorry, but no. I want this stuff off please." Rainbow Dash said flatly.

"You can't!" Dusk said getting their attention. "You made a deal with us, you have to wear that until tomorrow."

"What? Oh come on you said you'd give me a make over, not that I would have to wear it for a day!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Well we did promise to make you an alicorn for a day if you won so it just goes without saying the day part would go the other way as well." Shining Star said with Dusk nodding.

"You have me there." Rainbow Dash admitted. "Fine, but I'm not going out like this."

Twilight smiles at this. She was glad the twins were having fun, she was about to join in when Spike came running in with a letter in his claws. "Twilight!"

"What is it Spike?" Twilight asked taking the letter and reading it. "Dear Twilight, I would like to talk about the twins when you have a chance, there is much to discuss. Come alone. Signed Celestia."

"Sounds like you should get going Twilight, it must be important if it's from Celestia." Rarity pointed out.

"Your right, can you girls watch over them? Make sure they don't get into any trouble." Twilight asked walking to the door.

"Don't worry, it's not like they will burn your home down while your gone." Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight nodded trying not to think about it and walked out the door. She lifted into the air and flew off. Rainbow Dash smiled and turned to the twins. "Hey girls you want-huh?"

She noticed the twins were missing. "Where are they?"

"Wha-hey don't touch that!" Starlight shouted as they heard the sound of glass breaking. "Girls!"

They dashed to the other room and saw the twins in the air with some glass jars full of magical cutie marks. "Oohhh!"

"Starlight what is this!?" Rarity looked at the broken jar with a cutie mark on the ground.

"Listen it wasn't me I swear! I stopped taking Cutie marks, these are just some from a sales pony I met awhile back!" Starlight said in a panic, she didn't want them to think she was going back to her evil ways.

"What's a cutie mark?" Dusk asked while looking at one. "Their so pretty!"

Rainbow Dash took one of the jars and looked at the cutie mark. It was a diamond needle with rainbow string. "This is a really fancy one, who did it belong to?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask her." Starlight admitted.

Shining Star was using her magic to make the jars dance around herself. She giggled happily enjoying the simple jars and the content they held. "So pretty!"

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Dusk used her magic to join in the dancing jars. Both girls happily danced along.

"Who else but you would steal cutie marks? Better yet who would sell them?" Rarity asked concerned.

Melody Bloom walked in and noticed what was going on. "So this is the loud noise huh? Can you girls keep it down? I'm working on a spell to give Discord a rash that won't go away until he sheds."

"But Discord doesn't shed." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Oh I know, that's the point." Melody said with a grin. She then noticed cutie marks around in the jars. "Oh Cutie marks? Maybe not all magic from my time is gone."

"You know about cutie mark magic?" Starlight asked. The others looked at her as well.

"Sure I do, of course back them it was symbol magic but that doesn't matter, did you think all cutie marks came from special talents?" Melody pointed out. She might sound like a know it all but she really was an expert on magic. Some could said she was on pair with magic as Starswirl the bearded was.

"But how does that work?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"When I was in school cutie marks were rare. Only a few people actually had them. Ponies couldn't find their true selves back then because people had to work and survive. This day and age has it easy." Melody explained.

"So glad I don't live in that time." Rarity admitted. "Sounds awful. No offense."

Before Melody could answer another jar fell and broke on the ground. Dusk blushed from this. "Sorry about that!"

"Girls get down from there, your breaking Starlight's things and that's wrong!" Rarity said a little annoyed at them. "Don't make me upset."

"Eep!" The twins used their magic to set the jars down and closed their wings so they fell on their hooves.

"Now please clean up your mess and say your sorry to Starlight." Rarity said using her magic to bring them a broom and a dust pan.

The twins looked at her confused, they never cleaned before so they didn't know what to do. Rarity sighed realizing this and used her magic to clean up the mess. "See girls? Just do what I'm doing."

"Ooohh, okay!" The twins nodded.

"Now please say your sorry to Starlight. Okay?" Rarity added.

"Okay!" They turned to Starlight. "We're sorry, we didn't know they were important."

Starlight couldn't be mad at them, they were just fillies that didn't know any better. "Thank you girls, and it's okay."

Rainbow Dash knew they couldn't keep them locked up inside, their fillies. And they always have energy to burn. "How about I take them outside to play? You girls can talk about "Cutie mark magic" or whatever."

"Are you sure? You said you didn't want to leave while you looked pretty." Rarity said before quickly covering her mouth. "I-I mean while you had make up on."

Rainbow Dash just stared at her annoyed. "Nice save."

She then took the fillies outside with her, she would rather be out there then in here to talk about magic. She didn't really care about magic at all. And to be honest she couldn't help be feel close to the children.

She took the girls outside to give the three unicorns their space to talk. Rarity sat down and asked the big question. "So Starlight, who sold you these cutie marks?"

Melody used her magic to bring the cutie marks off the floor and Starlight brought over some new jars to bottle them up and spoke. "She was a weird one, quiet but strangely knew business like the bottom of her hoof. She sold them to me rather cheap. Her name was...um...oh that's right. Dream Weaver."

"Dream Weaver?" Rarity pondered. She never heard of that pony before. "She must be very skilled to have done what you did."

"I don't know how she did it, or who she took them from. That's why I bought them. To return them to their owners." Starlight admitted.

"First children of destiny and now someone is stealing cutie marks...what is going on?" Melody Bloom pondered. "We'll have to look into this, Rarity you look after the kids, you seem to be good with them. Me and Starlight will work on this case."

"Good idea, I'll call Pinkie and the others, I'm sure they would love to meet the fillies." Rarity said heading out the door.

When she walked outside she saw Rainbow Dash flying with the twins. They were spinning and doing tricks that Rainbow Dash was teaching them. "Hey Rarity! You won't believe how fast these two learn, their flying better then I did at their age!"

"Well that's not hard Rainbow Dash, according to Twilight their only a few days old." Rarity mentioned.

Rainbow Dash stopped and floated there for a second. "Your kidding? I was beaten in a race by a baby!?"

Rarity couldn't help but giggle a little, she didn't mean to laugh but it was actually pretty funny. She noticed Rainbow Dash looking at her annoyed. "Sorry darling but please don't get too upset, their just children."

"Fine, your right, as usual." Rainbow Dash agreed. She was just happy nobody but her friends knew about that.

"So can I join you?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity confused. She knew she didn't like to get dirty, how did a "Lady" play with children anyway?

"Oh boy! Let's play!" The twins jumped Rarity and Rarity giggled as they tackled her and rolled around the ground. This actually surprised Rainbow Dash as she never saw Rarity willingly get dirty even for children. This was a different side of Rarity nobody really saw.

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle was at Canterlot visiting her former teacher Celestia. She had found Celestia looking over some books she brought out from Starswirl's library. However everything Celestia had looked up said nothing about the tree giving life to ponies. Celestia had no leads about the twins.

"So you didn't find anything in Starswirl's books? But I thought he knew everything." Twilight pondered.

"Not even Starswirl had all the answers Twilight." Celestia explained. "The tree of harmony is a mystery to everyone, anything could happen with that tree. But giving life to ponies...it just doesn't add up."

"I agree, but their real...with our DNA.." Twilight said. "So what can we do about them?"

"Do what with who?" Luna, Celestia's sister asked as she walked in. she overheard them talking and was confused as to why they were talking about DNA.

"Oh Luna, I didn't hear you come in." Celestia said not sure what to tell her sister.

Twilight on the other hoof spoke up. "It's about these two fillies I found in the forest yesterday. You see the tree of harmony is missing and they were at it's cove. I didn't know what else to do with them so I took them back to my home and did some tests...they have mine and Celestia's DNA, their like our children but their not..."

Luna looked at Twilight confused for only a minute. Then smiled. "You mean I have nieces!?"

"Well that's not really the point Luna." Celestia pointed out. "We didn't actually have them and yet they have our DNA. Isn't that odd?"

Luna pondered for a second and nodded. "I see, well then it's simple. Twilight, you are to NEVER reveal the tree is gone, people think it's a myth already, if they knew it was real and it's gone they would panic."

"Aren't you a little worried over this?" Twilight asked.

"No not really, while I was trapped on the moon I had time to study. You'd be amazed how much knowledge is actually up there. I saw many things up there among the nightmares I was forced to live." Luna pointed out. "We didn't need to live with the tree in the first place, we only started when we were young and didn't know much magic."

"But what about the children? We can't just say their mine and Twilight's children can we?" Celestia added.

"Then don't." Luna said plainly. "Just give them to Celestia and we will raise them here. Celestia has a school here, and between us she isn't doing so much these days."

Celestia looked at her funny and Twilight nodded. "You have a point, I'll bring them here tomorrow then."

"Luna? Can I speak with you?" Celestia asked taking Luna to the side so Twilight didn't hear them.

"What is it?" Luna asked not that she cared.

"Are you feeling alright? That was out of the blue, you know I have my duties. I can't raise them." Celestia admitted.

"Why not? All you do is talk to people all day everyday, having fresh blood around the castle would be a good change of pace." Luna pointed out.

"You know very well what I do here." Celestia said getting upset with her sister.

Luna however wasn't scared of her at all and just spoke the truth. "Oh I do sister, I was there...hm you know? It's hard for me to remember, what do you do again? Oh that's right. You never apologized for sealing me away on the moon for one thousand years with a nightmare monster keeping me prisoner in my own mind."

Celestia stopped, she had made a lot of mistakes back then, sure she knew how to be a princess. But that was about it. Being a teacher..a sister...it was harder then one would think. "Let's not start this again Luna, the fact is I can't have them live here, I can have them visit us when I'm free. But that's it."

"Fine, then where would you think they would be safe? At Twilight's? That place gets attacked more then we do." Luna said bringing up a good point.

"I...I don't know...I never wanted kids. I can't care for them..." Celestia said feeling down on herself now.

Luna knew this was a pointless argument. She didn't know many ponies but she did know a few ponies and one of them was perfect for the job. She went back over to Twilight with Celestia and smiled. "Celestia has made a fair point and we cannot take them. Plus with all of us princesses being busy we couldn't raise them even if we wanted to. So I suggest we ask your friend Rarity to care for them in our place."

"Really? You want Rarity to do it? But I don't understand, why can't you two do it?" Twilight asked.

"Simple, Celestia never wanted children, and I'm always busy during the night, our servants would be the ones to raise them if they were here. But we will take them if Rarity cannot. Now please go back and tell your friends to come here right away." Luna Explained.

Twilight understand now, Luna was right even if it was a little mean to Celestia, she didn't know their history all that much but she did know that having a real mother figure was better then having servants wait on you all the time. She never really thought about it before but she was amazed how calmly Luna was taking this and dealing with it.

Twilight nodded and flew off back to Ponyville for her it was a short flight but it would take her friends awhile to get here. Luna sighed and sat down at the balcony. Celestia went over to her with a look of worry. "Luna, are you okay?"

"I suppose so, I guess this is just another thing history will remember you for, the great and powerful Celestia that can do no wrong." Luna said.

"I'm no saint Luna we both know that, but why are you so upset with me? I sealed you away to the moon because I was worried about our people you know that." Celestia pointed out.

"That's just it, you care more about what the people think then your own sister, and now your own daughters. I thought I knew you once...but you have changed. The Celestia I knew would turn into a flame elemental and burn a dragon for being so evil. Now your letting Discord, our sworn enemy run around freely. I never had the chance to change but you...the Celestia I grew up with is gone." Luna explained.

Celestia felt her gut twist from this, she was only trying to better the kingdom but the way Luna spoke. She didn't even know if she was fit to rule anymore. "Please Luna...let me make things right between us."

It wasn't long for Twilight Sparkle to finally get back to Ponyville, she arrived at her castle and saw all her friends there with the twins. It seemed like they just got there. Fluttershy didn't speak as Applejack was happily talking to Dusk Sparkle. "So your a new princess huh? I never thought I'd see another baby alicorn so soon...and one big baby at that."

"I'm not a baby, I'm a couple days old by now." Dusk Sparkle admitted. "So your a friend of Rarity's?"

"You could say that sure." Applejack nodded. "We all are after all, I'm Applejac, that's Fluttershy, she don't talk much. And that one over there with your sister is Pinkie Pie, my cousin."

Shining Star was laughing as Pinkie Pie was making faces, Pinkie was jumping around happily around the child. "Haha! Dusk! Pie is funny!"

"It's Pinkie silly willy." Pinkie said. "I can't believe I missed a fillies birthday!"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They were born a couple of days ago and I didn't know about it, this is going to bug me all month!" Pinkie explained.

"Um...uh….I...I like your new look Rainbow Dash.." Fluttershy spoke up. "It's cute."

Rainbow Dash blushed at this, she didn't like being called cute. "Cute? Aw gross Flutters, you know I hate this kind of look."

"Then why are you wearing it?" Applejack asked.

"That's because we-" Shining Star was about to tell her when Rainbow Dash grabbed her and covered her mouth and spoke for her. "No reason!"

Twilight smiled at this and flew down to her friends. "Hey girls, I'm glad your all here. There is some news I have to share with you all."

"Really?" Rarity asked as they all gathered around Twilight. "What is it?"

"All will be explained, but Celestia wants to tell you girls. So we're needed at Canterlot right away." Twilight said.

They nodded and the twins just looked at them funny. They didn't know what a Canterlot was after all. Starlight and Melody Bloom came out and Starlight went straight to Twilight. "Twilight, you won't believe what we found out."

"What did you find?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow.

"It turns out the Tree of harmony can grow back, it has a seed." Starlight mentioned.

"That's good, but what about the twins?" Twilight asked hoping she found something on them.

"We're...at a complete loss, it's like they just Puffed into existence, no explanation no anything." Starlight admitted.

"Girls." Melody said coming up to Pinkie and Applejack.

"Oh hey Melody, how are you!?" Pinkie asked happily jumping up to her. "Do you have anymore crazy stories to tell!?"

Melody bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm….sorry I just can't be around you for too long, your...earth ponies..."

"Your still racist? Come on that was over four thousand years ago." Applejack said.

"I know...but..." Melody let out a sigh. "Your right, I am sorry. I'm working on it." Melody admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll see someday not all earth ponies come to your home in the middle of the night and burn your house down with your parents still inside just because your different. We're actually pretty nice." Pinkie said bluntly.

"Pinkie!? What was that for?" Applejack said gently smacking her on the back of the head. "Don't bring that up!"

"No...she's right, and besides Pom Pom is still with me, she always is." Melody said holding her ribbon close.

"Yeah and besides the only reason we would come out of nowhere in the middle of the night is to give you cake! Or pie!" Pinkie said jokingly.

"What's cake?" The twins asked.

Pinkie suddenly twisted her body around and gasped as if she just saw someone getting pushed down some stairs. "You don't know what CAKE is!?"

The twins looked at each other and then at her and shook their heads. Pinkie was about to pull something out when Twilight stopped her. "We don't have time Pinkie, do it later please?"

She picked up the twins and they all headed to the train station. The twins were happily bouncing on the seats as soon as they got on one. Pinkie being Pinkie had to join them and they played. It was good for Twilight as they didn't use their wings so they looked like unicorns just having fun.

The train soon started after they all settled in. it wasn't going to be long but it was a good enough chance to talk with her friends. "So girls? Anything happen to any of you lately?"

"Well actually I recently saved a kingdom from being destroyed by Dragons, I made new friends and helped them battle the Dragon lord." Fluttershy spoke but Rainbow Dash spoke over her.

"I won another race against the leaders of the Wonderbolts! I know, I'm crazy awesome!" Rainbow Dash said happily making so nobody heard Fluttershy.

"But don't you...want to hear about how I saved all those people?" Fluttershy asked.

Applejack then spoke cutting Fluttershy off again. "Ah raised my barn again! It's much better now, better too."

"O-okay….never mind." Fluttershy stopped trying to speak and just looked out the window. The others were having fun talking and she didn't want to interrupt them.

Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle however noticed this and Shining Star got off her seat and went over to Fluttershy. "HI there!"

Shining Star smiled at her and sat across from her. "Your really quiet, is everything okay?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh...I'm fine. I'm just...shy..."

Shining Star kicked her hooves forward a little. "I understand, I'm actually really shy myself. Meeting new people scares me."

"You don't look scared, and your talking to me...are you sure your shy?" Fluttershy pointed out confused.

"Well...I don't know...you all seem...I just feel close to you all. I'm not shy around friends or family, just new people." Shining Star admitted. "You seem really nice too."

"Why thank you, that's really kind of you to say." Fluttershy felt better from the little filly talking to her. It was rare for anyone to do that with her.

"When we get to the city, we have to see all the sights and eat all the best snacks!" Pinkie shouted making other ponies look at her funny. The trip itself wasn't very long as they got to Canterlot within a half hour.

"Come on girls, we have a lot to do. So no time for cake Pinkie." Twilight explained again mainly to Pinkie.

"What has the world come to when you don't have time for cake!?" Pinkie said in shock.

Twilight ignored her and took them all to the castle. She couldn't stop thinking about Luna's idea. Celestia and Luna were both waiting for them at the front of the castle gardens. "Ah, there you are Twilight. I see you came back with haste."

Luna went over to them and smiled. "Greetings everyone, it's a pleasure to see you all again."

Celestia turned her attention to Rarity. "Ms. Rarity? Can we talk? This matter concerns you the most."

Rarity looked confused but nodded as she went with Celestia to talk. Twilight looked at Luna worried about all this and had to say something. "Luna...is this really for the best? I could raise them. And Celestia could as well."

"Your just feeling your motherly instincts Twilight, and I know you could do it. But as a princess I know how hard it is to even BE a child, you can't be a mother and a princess at the same time." Luna said simply. "Even Cadance had to give up raising her children for her duties."

"I guess that's-wait, children? But she only has one." Twilight pointed out.

"Actually she had a daughter with Shining Armor awhile before Flurry Heart, her name is Sparkleswirl. Cadance tried to raise her but because she was always so busy Sparkleswirl grew up without a mother or a father." Luna told her. "Nobody is to blame but she does blame her parents for all the neglect. She's actually around Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle's age about now."

"They had a child….and didn't tell me?" Twilight had to sit down for this one. "But I...is there something wrong with her? Did something happen?"

"I don't know myself, you'll have to ask them that question yourself." Luna admitted. "I met Sparkleswirl before. She is kind and is very much like Starswirl the bearded in most ways, they were going to call her Starswirl but something changed their minds and they called her Sparkleswirl. They said it was to not confuse her with the bearded one."

Twilight took out a magical pen and paper with her magic and wrote down this info, she needed to see her brother next time she had the chance.

Celestia and Rarity were far enough for Celestia to start explaining why she needed to talk to her. "I called you over here because of those two fillies Twilight found in the forest."

"What about them?" Rarity asked.

"As you must know Twilight did a test on them and learned they have my DNA and Twilight's as well. I can't hide this fact, but I can't raise them. I need someone I know I can trust to do that for me." Celestia explained. "And my sister believes your the best choice."

"Me? You want ME to raise two alicorn children?" Rarity asked. She figured this must be a joke. "if they are your children then you should raise them."

"I cannot, I'm a princess and I have my duties. I can't watch them while I'm in my meetings and such. That's why I need you to do it." Celestia pointed out.

"But why me? I'm not always free, and I'm sure there are better mares at that then I am, I have a hard enough time with Sweetie Belle." Rarity countered. She liked the twins, but she couldn't just drop her own job and she believed she wasn't that good for the job.

"Out of all your friends Rarity you have proven to be the most motherly. You could teach those two so much. I wouldn't expect you to just do this for me because I asked. I'm willing to give you bits in exchange, to help feed them and bathe them. All the needs a filly has will be met. I just ask that you be their mother while I'm busy." Celestia said stopping from the little walk. "Please Rarity?"

Rarity never thought she would hear a princess ask for her help before. It was always Twilight Celestia came to. This was a big chance for her, if she was getting money from her businesses and the royal family she would be set for life. Not only that but she felt a strange connection with the twins. To be honest she would do this even if she wasn't getting money or anything like that. "Normally princess...I would call you insane and refuse! But...I do enjoy their company...Very well princess, I'll do it."

"Thank you Rarity, I just know they will have a good home with you, and I will do my best to visit them of course." Celestia smiled feeling lot of the pressure leaving her. She really didn't want to deal with kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia was true to her word as she was getting ready for the big event. Luna was honestly happy that Celestia made the right choice. She sent some servants to tell the city ponies about the announcement. Twilight watched as the princess stepped out. She wanted to go out there with her but that would be just make them confused.

The twins noticed the large crowd and hid behind Twilight not knowing what was going on. Twilight smiled at them as Celestia spoke. "Everyone...I would like to announce...I have had children."

The crowd of ponies all looked at her shocked and gasping as they talked among themselves. They had no idea what was going on. Twilight then sent the twins out so they were next to Celestia. Then Twilight's old friend Minutte spoke. "But they don't look like babies. How did you have them without anyone knowing?"

"It's a long story." Celestia admitted. "This is Shining Star. And Dusk Sparkle. Their twins."

The twins didn't say anything as the crowd clapped happily and cheered. They were happy for their princess to finally have children. But then the biggest question came up from Moondancer. "Who's the father?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Dusk Sparkle was the one to speak for them. "We don't know."

Moondancer raised an eyebrow. She wasn't stupid and she could smell something was off here. Twilight didn't know what to do about this. Celestia looked back at Twilight and Rarity just let out a sigh. She went forward and whispered something to her. Celestia nodded and cleared her throat.

"The truth is, they don't have a father. And as such this mare here. Rarity will be taking care of them when I cannot. As such Rarity will be the closest one to a father they have." Celestia said convincing the crowd.

The twins looked at Rarity who smiled at them. They actually loved that idea, Rarity was really nice after all, Twilight was a great mommy as far as they knew and having Rarity as a father...whatever that meant was great!

Luna then stepped up took Celestia's place. "As such, we are celebrating our new princesses and will be setting up a party within the week for the whole city!"

The crowd cheered and soon the whole city was abuzz with the news, it wasn't long for the news to spread. The twin princesses were big news after all. However a mare who was in the crowd sneaked away and dashed behind a building.

She smirked and quickly jogged her way out of the town, her horn glowed a green color and a green ball of energy was made out of thin air.

"My queen?" She spoke as the ball glowed and inside it was an image of Chrysalis, the queen of the changelings. "I have news about the princesses."

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Celestia has children! Twins in fact." The spy pointed out. "What should we do?"

"Twins?" Chrysalis looked at her funny and then grinned. "I see. Keep an eye on them until I arrive. I want to see this for myself."

Back at the castle The twins were playing while Rarity was getting a check from Celestia herself. "I'm sorry to put you in this position Rarity, it's truly short notice, I would love for you to live here but I understand you have your own life."

Rarity nodded. "I'm thankful to you princess Celestia, it's been my dream to be a princess..not really being the royal….filly sitter...still I won't let you down."

"If you need anything Rarity, just send me a letter and I'll see to it you get what you need." Celestia added. "Cadance has told me raising one filly is hard enough. Two would be a nightmare."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Rarity said. She knew she was getting way over her head but she just felt like she needed to do this for some reason. "I shall get them moved in right away."

Rarity then took off and Luna came walking up to her sister. "In your haste to name your successor I can't help but feel you might have chosen wrong."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked looked at her sister annoyed.

"It's simple. You can't have two children and name some...stranger the successor to your throne." Luna explained to her. "Twilight is a good pony, don't get me wrong. She's just not ready for all this."

"Twilight will have to be ready, I can't go back now." Celestia said. "I've come to far."

Luna shakes her head. "Plans change sister….plans change."

"Your right...I will think about it." Celestia admitted before going off to her room.

Rarity was with her friends going home. Rainbow Dash was happily floating with the twins to the train. "Wow, I never expected you to be a mother Rarity."

"Actually she's not really their mother as she's their nanny. Like how Granny Smith was to me and my brother and sister." Applejack explained.

"Oh girls, nanny or mother. It doesn't matter. I'm going to raise them for Twilight and Celestia." Rarity said as they got onto the train.

"Thank you for doing this Rarity, of course I'll be there with you all the way. I want to raise them too." Twilight admitted.

The twins really didn't know why they had to make a big deal out of them moving in with something they didn't even really know. Sure they liked Rarity but was she their new mom? How many mothers did they need? They thought Twilight was good enough, they didn't know what a real mom was supposed to be like.

"Of course silly, we will all pitch in, they will just be living with me." Rarity pointed out. It wasn't long before the train took them back to their home in Ponyville.

"Well let me know if you need anything Rarity." Rainbow Dash said before heading off.

"This is all happening so far, Twilight has children...a pupil and princess duties to handle all at once." Fluttershy spoke up revealing to Twilight what she was expected to do.

"She's right Twilight, how will you handle all this? You can't do all three. Plus there is Spike to think about and any monster could come about and ruin something out of the blue." Applejack agreed.

Twilight had to sit down for this. She knew that her brother couldn't handle being royalty, a father and a big brother. How could she handle all of her duties?

"Oh come on girls. You make it sound like Twilight can't handle it, she will be ready for anything. Even having babies won't slow her down!" Pinkie cheered. "Well accept for the fact their allicorns. And just ONE baby almost completely ruined the empire by herself. Having two twins is going to turn Ponyville completely chaotic! Then everyone will blame Twilight for being such a horrible mother because she was so busy elsewhere and she'll have to give up her crown in shame and live in a box while the twins are taken away from her forever and they grow up never even remembering who Twilight is!"

"Pinkie!" The three girls shouted at her to make her stop. Then Rarity spoke up. "It won't come to that, that's why the twins are living with me."

Twilight was visibly shaking from what Pinkie said. She was scared out of her mind now. She had to be a prefect princess or else she'd lose it all. Applejack just sighed and grabbed Pinkie by her tail and walked off. She knew she had to get Pinkie away for Twilight's sake.

Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight took the twins to Rarity's place. Fluttershy smiled at her friends. "I think I should go, I have to make sure Angel isn't tearing up the place."

"Well okay, see you later Fluttershy." Rarity said before Fluttershy flew off.

The twins looked at the building noticing how nice it was, Rarity opened the door and the twins dashed inside. "Ooohhhh! What's this?"

Dusk Sparkle went over to some clothes. "It's pretty!"

Shining Star's eyes got big as she looked at the clothes. "Oh wow, what is this? Is it food!?"

Dusk Sparkle shrugged and took a gem from one of the outfits and putting it into her mouth. "Mmm...it has an odd flavor."

"No! Don't eat those!" Rarity dashed over to them and got the gem out of her mouth. "Gems are not for eating darlings!"

"Their not?" The twins asked.

"Their for many things girls, just not eating." Twilight explained.

"Oh sorry about that." Shining Star admitted.

"Don't worry girls. No harm done." Rarity said cleaning the gem and putting it back. "Just remember to ask before you put strange things in your mouth."

"Oh that makes sense." Dusk nodded.

"Come on Rarity, let's make sure they have a room." Twilight said going to the stairs. "How many rooms to you have?"

"Well there is my room, Sweetie Belle's room, my work room and the storage room." Rarity explained.

"Let's take a look at your storage room." Twilight walked upstairs followed by the others. Rarity showed them the extra room she had upstairs, but it was full of junk and boxes. It was all strangely well organized though.

The room was clearly big enough for two mares to share. It was probably one of the biggest rooms in the building, that's what make it great for Rarity's extra gems and cloths as well as tools. Twilight looked at all the stuff and then at her friend. "You have a lot in here, we need to move it."

"But where?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm...how about we get you a shed or something?" Twilight pointed out. "For now I can put this in my castle though."

With that Twilight used her magic and the room glowed for a few seconds before everything in the room vanished. "There we go, everything should be at my castle now until you can make space of course."

The twins looked into the empty room and smiled. "This is great!"

"It's only an empty room girls." Twilight pointed out. "Just wait until it has a bed and other things in it."

"Things? Like books!?" Dusk and Shining Star asked happily.

"We'll see." Twilight said with a giggle.

"Come on girls. Let's get you used to the place while Twilight gets your room ready." Rarity said taking the girls and heading out of the room.

Twilight then got to work on their room so they could have a place to sleep tonight and Rarity showed them around her home. It wasn't nearly as big as the castle but the twins still loved it. That's when Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle walked into the house. "I'm home Rarity, man today was a big day, we learned a lot."

"Oh Sweetie Belle, just in time." Rarity smiled as her sister came up to her before she noticed the twins.

"Oh I didn't realize you had customers around my age." Sweetie Belle pointed out. "I don't believe I've seen them around school. Are they new here?"

"Yes actually, they are new princesses and will be living with us for quite some time." Rarity explained.

"We're going to have royalty live with us!? Wow!" Sweetie Belle jumped. "So cool!"

Sweetie Belle dashed in front of the twins. "Hi! I'm Sweetie Belle, and you?"

"My name is Shining Star and this is my twin Dusk Sparkle. I like to call her Sparky!" Shining Star spoke happily.

"You do?" Dusk asked raising an eyebrow. "You never called me that before."

"I was thinking about it, doesn't that count?" Shining Star asked.

"Um...maybe?" Dusk Sparkle shrugged.

"No girls. It doesn't. Sweetie Belle is my sister so treat her nice okay?" Rarity explained.

"So does that make her our mom as well?" Dusk Sparkle asked.

"She's what you would call your aunt." Rarity said.

"Wait...mom….aunt? Does that mean…." Sweetie Belle got a big grin on her face. "Rarity! You never told me that you had kids, and if you did why are they my age?"

"Actually we don't know why they are at your age, or just about anything about them. But they are Twilight's family." Rarity said.

"Ohh, that makes sense, darn. I was really hoping for some nieces." Sweetie Belle said with a sigh.

As they were talking a changeling was watching them through a window, he was mainly watching the twins.

"I'm confused, if their Twilight's. Why aren't they living with her?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Because Twilight doesn't have time for them Sweetie Belle, she's a princess." Rarity pointed out.

"Wow, Twilight has time to raise a baby dragon that's not even related to her. Teach a pupil. But not have time for her own kids?" Sweetie Belle said with a hint of confusion.

Rarity was shocked that she said that. "Wha-no! That's not it, Celestia just wants to make sure Twilight is focused on her duties. Look at princess Cadance, she doesn't raise her own child."

Shining Star sighed as the sisters talked. She was young but she was getting what everyone was saying. Twilight had no idea how to care for them, so she didn't want to reveal them to the public because they shared DNA. Then she talked to that pretty alicorn about them and the pretty alicorn told her to just give them away to Rarity. She guessed Twilight was busy with something. She didn't know what being a princess had to do with anything. Why was it such a fuss about them? Were they that important or something?

Dusk noticed Shining Star's sigh and spoke up. "Sis? Are you okay?"

"I don't know Dusk, Everyone is making such a big deal about us. Losing their heads over us. Are we special...or just a burden?" Shining Star asked her sister pointing out what she noticed.

"I...I don't know." Dusk Sparkle said with a shrug. "I'm glad their being nice to us, but...we really don't know them...any of them."

"What's wrong Dusk? They seem really nice. Why not stay here with them?" Shining Star pointed out.

"I really don't want all this fuss over me or you. What are we to them? Normal fillies? Princesses? Children of Harmony? I'm so confused on what we are now…we used to be just sisters taking care of each other...what was wrong with that?" Dusk Sparkle said. She clearly wasn't comfortable with all the sudden change.

Shining Star had to admit. All of it was so sudden, they were only a couple weeks old and already so much has happened. They needed time to figure things out. Shining Star turned to Rarity who had just finished explaining things to Sweetie Belle. "Excuse me?"

Rarity turned to her as soon as she heard her voice. "Oh I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

"Well to be honest…me and my sister don't want to trouble you, and we are just not sure about this..." Shining Star admitted.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"So much has happened...too much, we're just….overwhelmed, we want to just step back and figure things out." Shining Star said.

"I understand, why don't you two go out and take a walk?" Rarity suggested. "And don't worry. I won't have anyone follow you."

"Thanks." Shining Star smiled and she and her sister walked out of the building.

Sweetie Belle then went after them. She wanted to know more about them through their own words. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry Belle. But we don't need someone to take us around town." Dusk said a little annoyed.

"I'm not here for that, I just wanted to talk, as a friend." Sweetie Belle admitted.

"What about?" Shining Star asked.

"Well first off, I'm sorry about how the adults seem to be freaking out about you two. But it's for a good reason." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Like what?" Dusk and Star asked together.

"People think your the children of a princess. That's huge news around here." Sweetie Belle said. "But I'm just confused on how your so much older then your age."

The twins had no idea about that themselves, but that didn't bother them. Sweetie Belle smiled at them knowing they didn't know. "It's okay, we can be friends though right?"

"Wow, your the first one that wasn't trying to make us their children." Dusk pointed out.

"I don't mind having a lot of moms really." Shining Star said.

"Like I said. The adults don't know how to react to two alicorn children showing up." Sweetie Belle reminded them.

They walked for awhile looking around the town. They saw a bunch of ponies but they stayed away from them, they didn't know what to do about the twins, and they were royalty now. "Are we really going to stay here Shining Star? They seem scared of us."

"Their not scared, they just don't know how to react. Like all the others." Shining Star said. They walked for a bit and then noticed a sweets shop. "Oohh! This looks fun!"

Shining Star dashed right in and saw a bunch of ponies there. There was a nice lady at the counter selling cupcakes to some teenagers, she also saw Pinkie Pie dashing around the place giving out cupcakes to ponies. "What is this place?"

Dusk and Sweetie Belle followed after her and Dusk's eyes went wide like her twin's. "Oohh!"

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!" The nice lady called out to them. She then saw they were the twins on the latest news. "Oh goodness! Your the new princesses!"

"Here comes the freak out." Dusk said knowing what was going to happen.

"Pinkie! Bring them up here please?" The lady said happily.

Then Pinkie smiled and jumped the girls. "Hi girls! Is your new place amazing!?"

She picked them up and brought them over to the counter and sat them on some stools. Sweetie Belle just giggled and joined them. Shining Star nodded only a little bit. "Rarity's nice, but mommy is fixing us a room right now so we can stay there."

"She clearly doesn't want us." Dusk said. Shining Star was the only one that heard her, it was harder on her then she realized it.

"That's good, I'm glad your getting used to your surroundings. Sorry that Twilight can't take care of you." Pinkie said as the nice lady gave them each a cupcake.

"Here you go princesses, I hope you enjoy them." The lady said. "And don't worry, first cupcake is free. The rest you can put on Pinkie's tab."

"Your not freaking out that we're princesses?" Dusk asked. "Every pony has so far."

"Oh no, I'm freaking out. But I'm freaking out in the inside, it's such a pleasure to have children of the princess here. We don't get visited by royalty often after all." She explained.

"This is Mrs. Cake. Cupcake to her friends." Pinkie said. "She's the best baker ever!"

"Oh thank you Pinkie, that's sweet of you." Cupcake smiled.

Shining Star was busy looking at her cupcake. It was a white cupcake with rainbow frosting. "Oh it's like my hair!"

Shining Star then takes a bite and her eyes grow big. "Mmm! So sweet!"

"is your hair sweet too?" Dusk asked jokingly.

Shining Star looked at her for a second and then to her surprise Shining Star tasted her hair, it was long enough after all.

Cupcake couldn't help but laugh. They acted like her own twins. She reached over and gently brushed the hair out of her mouth. "Hair isn't for eating girls. Food goes in there."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Shining Star said smiling with frosting on her face from eating her cupcake. Dusk joined her and ate her cupcake making a mess on her own face.

Mrs. Cake couldn't help but see her own children when watching them. Pinkie had told her everything as Pinkie can't keep a secret, so she knew as much as the others did. "Oh! Pinkie get the camera!"

Pinkie already had it and took a photo of the twins. "Got it!"

"Twilight should see it when you visit her again. She really shouldn't be missing these cute moments." Mrs. Cake told her.

Sweetie Belle was really surprised they treated them like babies, then again they were so it was fine. But still. "So you two like cupcakes?"

Shining Star had her mouth full of another cupcake and turned to her nodding. "Mm-hm!"

Sweetie Belle laughed at this and they all ate their cupcakes. As they were eating a changeling disguised as a pony was watching them from a table. It knew it needed to get them alone. But it didn't know how.

"Hey can I be a little serious for a minute?" Pinkie said sitting with the girls.

"What is it?" The twins asked at the same time.

"I know Twilight is freaking out and acting weird around you, I mean she's been jumping all over the place. But she does that because she cares. People act weird all the time when they love others." Pinkie said strangely out of character.

"Really?" Dusk asked.

Shining Star nodded. "I think I understand."

"If I know my Twilight, things will work out. It always does with Twilight." Pinkie said.

Shining Star finished her third cupcake and jumped off the stool. "We should go, I don't want mommy and Rarity to worry."

"Okay, come back anytime." Mrs. Cake said happily.

"Here." Pinkie gave Dusk the picture she took of them. "Give this to Twilight okay?"

Dusk nodded and took it, she then got off and joined her sister before looking at Sweetie Belle. "Are you coming?"

"Actually I'm going to stay for a bit. I want to meet my friends later." Sweetie Belle admitted. "You know the way back?"

They nodded and walked out of the store. The Changeling smiled as he got up and followed after them. This was it's best chance. The twins were making their way to Rarity's place, they felt a lot better talking with Pinkie, she made great points after all.

The changeling then dashed in front of them grinning. "There you are."

"Huh? Who are you?" Shining Star stopped feeling something wrong with this pony. Dusk was behind her feeling the same.

"I'm not here to hurt you, my queen just wants to see you." The changeling said.

"Uh...no thanks. We're fine." Shining Star said slowly backing up with Dusk Sparkle.

"Get over here you brats!" The changeling jumps at them making the twins bolt for it.

"Who is that!?" Dusk asked as they ran.

"I don't know! But I don't like him!" Shining Star shouted.

Then a bunch of black bug like monsters appeared from the corner they had turned before. "What!?"

"Got you!" The changelings grabbed them and clasped some weird glowing clamps one them both.

"Hey let us go!" Shining Star said in a panic. She tried to use her magic but the clasp stopped her magic from going off.

"Sis!" Dusk Sparkle cried out right before the changelings used their magic to put her to sleep. "Sis…."

"Dusk!? What did you do to her!?" Shining Star growled.

"She's only napping kiddo. Same as you will." A changeling said before using the magic to put her to sleep.

The changelings then took the twins and left with them. However as they left Spike saw them leave. He quickly ran to Rarity's.

Twilight Sparkle had finished getting things out of the room and put two beds in there, a table and some basic stuff like a shelf. She wanted the twins to make the room theirs after all.

"Twilight?" Rarity came into the room and looked around. "I see you have done a lot in here."

"I just wanted to make sure they feel at home." Twilight admitted.

"I wish you could take them in your home. They are yours after all." Rarity said.

"Well Celestia was right, I'm usually busy, I don't even have time to teach my pupil half the time. Melody keeps me busy with her magic training. It's all crazy." Twilight said.

"I understand darling. I just hope they do." Rarity said. "They never had a mother. And you never had children before."

"I know." Twilight nodded.

Then Spike burst through the door. "Twilight!"

"Spike? What's with all the shouting?" Twilight asked shocked at his sudden burst.

"Changelings! Twins! Fillynapped!"

"Settle down Spike, breath and explain yourself." Rarity said.

Spike took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay...I saw some changelings fillynap the twins! They are going to bring them to Chrysalis!"

"What!?" Twilight grabbed Spike and shook him around. "Are you sure!?"

"I saw it!" Spike said feeling sick from the shaking.

"Then we have little time! Twilight go after them! I'll get the others and meet you there!" Rarity said rushing out of her home.

"Come on Spike!" Twilight put Spike on her back and dashed out of the home. She didn't know why Chrysalis would do this but she was going to get to the bottom of it and stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Shining Star slowly awoke in a cave. Her horn still with that strange clasp. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. All she could see was darkness and some green orbs. Then a changeling that was much larger but strangely had beautiful hair and looked really pretty. From what she saw of the other changelings, they were just black bug things. But not her, at east not all of her looked like a bug of some kind.

Chrysalis smiled as she walked up to her, Shining Star noticed she was chained to some large cave spike. "Wh...who...are you?"

Chrysalis just patted her head, Shining Star didn't know if she was evil or not. She just had a weird feeling about her.

Chrysalis used her magic to bring over one of the six green orbs. She then took it and rolled it over to her. Shining Star looked at her and then at the orb, she could see some sort of gem that was the reason for the orb to glow. The gem was purple and looked like a star. "Wha...what's this?"

Shining Star shook her head. She didn't care about a stone. "Where is my sister!?"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because she's my sister...I love her." Shining Star admitted. "Where is she?"

"She's fine, do you know what that is?" Chrysalis said pointing to the orb.

"Some stone?" Shining Star said. "I want to go home..."

"Oh but sweetie...you are home." Chrysalis said.

Shining Star looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Well it's hardly surprising. You were barely alive then." Chrysalis said. "Your sister and you were born here."

"Your...your wrong! We were born from the tree of harmony!" Shining Star said. She knew this lady had to be a lie to confuse her.

"Oh please, you really think a tree can give life to a pony? That's just silly." Chrysalis pointed out. "I know Twilight told you that, but she doesn't even know herself. That was a guess at best."

"So….we're not….special?" Shining Star asked.

"I didn't say that my dear, do you want to learn the truth?" Chrysalis said with a grin.

Shining Star didn't know what to believe right now. She at least knew that her sister was somewhere safe, that she believed. This lady was telling her at least some truth.

"Fine...but I want my sister..." Shining Star told her.

"Very well. You really do take after Twilight." Chrysalis said and a bunch of drones came in with a weak looking Dusk Sparkle. "Place her with the other."

They attacked her chain to the same spike and stepped back. Shining Star checked on her, she was thankful that Dusk was still alive. "Dusk?"

Dusk slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Uh..Star?"

"I'm here sis. Are you okay?" Shining Star asked.

"I'm fine..what about you?" Dusk asked getting her senses back to normal.

Chrysalis looked at this with disgust. "Are you ready to listen?"

Shining Star nodded and sat with her sister. "Tell us the truth...what are we?"

"You two are...changelings." Chrysalis said. "Your like us."

"That's...you are monsters! We're ponies!" Dusk said. "Children of harmony! Our daddy is the tree of harmony!"

"Oh you foolish children, let me guess. You woke up in..pods? Near a cut down tree and hearing voices you believed it was the tree?" Chrysalis pointed out.

"Isn't that...what happened?" Shining Star asked. "The tree gave us life...right?"

"This is what really happened." Chrysalis said using her magic to create a flashback screen for them to see.

On the screen they saw Chrysalis working with the green orbs but they were empty. "With these I can finally take those elements of harmony for myself and create a new and improved Changeling army."

The screen fast forwards a bit and it shows Chrysalis at the tree of harmony, with some changelings using their magic to weaken the tree's power, she tried to pull the elements out of the tree but it didn't work. They were sealed inside the tree after all. Chrysalis growled at this. "That's it! Cut it down!"

Then the Changelings used their magic and slowly cut it down. It was really hard to do it but the tree fell after Chrysalis joined it. The tree slowly dimmed and Chrysalis yanked out each of the elements. Even with the tree gone the elements were still strong.

Chrysalis fast forward again and this time she was back at the cave and working on something. She moved a little and revealed a pod, two pods actually. "This will do nicely."

"Wait.." Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle knew those pods. It was the ones they believed was from the tree. "You made the pods?"

"Watch." Chrysalis said.

The video continued showing Chrysalis taking the elements and using her changeling magic to suck out the magic from each one and stored them in the pods. She then took a some vials and poured half in one pod and the rest in the other. She then took a deep breath and cut herself with pouring some in each of the pods.

The girls watched and then Chrysalis took two strange looking eggs and gently put them in the pods. "Now then, my children will grow and my plan will finally rid me of those princesses!"

"What does that all mean?" Dusk asked.

"In a second." Chrysalis pointed out.

The screen then fast forward and showed the twins growing in the pods. Chrysalis growled and threw a drone across the room. "What is this!? Their ponies! Alicorns! They are not new breeds of changelings! What happened!?"

A drone was looking over them and realized what went wrong. "I believe it was your DNA samples my queen."

"Excuse me?" Chrysalis glared at the drone. "Explain."

"You used DNA we took from princesses Celestia and Twilight. Then you added your own. It would make sense that you used...too much of their DNA." The Drone said.

"I see. Now tell me...why are they glowing!?" Chrysalis shouted in it's ear.

"Well you...did use the elements of harmony in their pods. So it could be affecting their growth." The drone said worried now.

"Gaahh!" Chrysalis cried out in anger and paced a little. "They won't do! They can't even change form!...can they?"

"I'm not sure my queen." The Drone said careful to choose it's words.

"I don't care, their rejects. They won't have what I need to go through with my plans. Get rid of them." Chrysalis said annoyed.

The drone nodded and a few drones came over to the pods and took them away. Chrysalis then ended the little movie and spoke. "After that they dropped your pods next to the tree of harmony's stump. You two are nothing special, just changeling rejects. I created you using Celestia and Twilight's DNA."

"That...no..that can't be..." Dusk said shocked.

"If that's true...then why take us here?" Shining Star asked holding back tears.

"Because I failed to notice ONE thing...you girls had taken in almost ALL of the friendship magic from the elements, I can't make my army without that. So I need to melt you two down and take the magic back." Chrysalis pointed out coldly.

"So with that said." Chrysalis then grabbed Dusk and unchained her. "Let's start with you, how about I eat you whole and wait until the magic leaves what's left of your remains?"

"No! Don't eat me!" Dusk Sparkle said struggling. "Please!"

"Wait!" Shining Star shouted. "You created us! Why would you eat us!?"

"I told you, I want your magic. Now down the hatch." Chrysalis unhinged her jaw like some sort of snake and shoved Dusk Sparkle into her mouth.

"Mmmm! sis!" Dusk cried out as best she could as Chrysalis swallowed her. Dusk went down her throat and into her belly landing in some sort of gooey creepy looking insides. "Shining Star! Mommy! I don't want to be food!"

"DUSK!" Shining Star shouted in shock. "You….you...ate her..."

Chrysalis rubbed her stomach and licked her lips at Shining Star. "Don't worry, soon you'll join her and you can turn into food together~"

Shining Star tried to run but the chain kept her from going to far. "Get away from me!"

Chrysalis then grabbed her and took her off her chain. "Don't be such a baby, it's the circle of life, and that circle belongs to the highest in the food chain. And you just happened to be born as my food, like I said. Rejects."

Chrysalis then stuffed Shining Star's head into her mouth as the filly struggled trying to keep out of her mouth as best she could.

Without her magic however she couldn't overpower her and Chrysalis swallowed her whole. She went down Chrysalis's throat and landed in her stomach. Dusk looked at her and hugged her sister. Shining Star cried and hugged her sister back.

"I'm sorry sis...I'm so sorry..." Shining Star said as it was getting harder to breath.

"Sis...I'm scared..." Dusk said holding onto her.

"Mommy...where are you?" Shining Star said as best she could. "Mommy.."

Chrysalis was about to leave the cave room when several drones came flying and landed at her feet. Chrysalis looked up to the hallway and saw Twilight with her dragon Spike. "Chrysalis!? Where are Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle!?"

"Your too late Twilight, I already ate them, their gone." Chrysalis said mockingly.

"You….ate….them?" Twilight stopped shocked. She was only shocked for a second and growled. "GAVE THEM BACK!"

Twilight jumped her and tackled her to the floor. Twilight used her magic and blasted her from close range. Spike watched as he looked for the twins. Chrysalis kicked her off and Twilight growled. "Monster! I've forgiven you for so much in the past, but now...you've gone to far!"

"I don't care what you think, thanks to those rejects I will have the elements bend to my will soon enough!" Chrysalis said using her magic to blast at Twilight. Twilight's own magic made a shield that bounced it away.

Twilight then used a magic blast and hit the queen against the wall of the cave. This sudden impact made her sick to her stomach. Twilight noticed this and realized the twins were still alive. She could feel them in Chrysalis. "Girls! If you can hear me! Use your magic! Help me!"

Chrysalis growled and blasted at Twilight again, inside her stomach the twins heard Twilight call to them. "Huh? Mommy..she's here!"

Dusk smiled and nodded. "We have to help mommy!"

"Yeah!" Shining Star said and they crossed their horns and closed their eyes. "Come on sis...we're stronger then we know.."

"Right..." Dusk agreed as they focused. They then used their combined alicorn magic to create a bubble around them both and they made the bubble grow.

Chrysalis felt her stomach start to grow from the bubble and held it falling over in pain. "Oohh!"

Twilight grinned at this and walked over to her. "You better cough them up, or they will make you pop, or would you like that?"

"Arrhhh!" Chrysalis groaned in pain. "Okay! Fine!"

Chrysalis then used her magic and upchucked the twins after a bit, it wasn't pretty but the twins were alive. Shining Star opened her eyes smiled. "We...we made it out?"

Twilight smiled and hugged them not caring about the smell. "Girls! I'm so glad your alive!"

"Mommy!" Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle grabbed her in a hug crying from the trauma of being eaten.

"Ugh...well that was unpleasant..." Chrysalis admitted feeling gross.

Twilight glared at Chrysalis. "If you ever try that again, I'm going to end you...understand?"

"I'll get you Twilight...one day..." Chrysalis got up and stumbled away.

"Don't let her go!" Dusk said. "She's evil!"

"If you let her go she'll come back!" Shining Star agreed.

"I know girls...but we're the good guys. We don't kill..." Twilight said, she wondered if it was a good idea or not. But she felt it was the right thing to do.

The twins nodded and then looked down. Twilight noticed something was wrong with them. "What's wrong? Your safe now."

"But….Chrysalis told us the truth….what we really are….we're not children of harmony...we're just changeling….rejects...your DNA mixed with Chrysalis and Celestia's and the elements of harmony...we're freaks..." Shining Star explained.

"You don't want us...do you? We understand...who would want to have us?" Dusk added.

"So that's what happened...well that doesn't matter." Twilight said and hugged them close. "I don't care how you came to be...all I care about is that your my children. I love you girls and that will never change."

The twins looked at her and then hugged her tightly. Spike went over to them and tapped her flank. "Twilight? We have to go. We're still in Changeling territory."

"Right." Twilight got them all on her back and they all headed back. Right outside Rarity and the others were just arriving. "Girls!"

"Are you okay!?" Rarity dashed over to her and grabbed the twins first. "You poor dears!"

"We're okay Rarity! Thanks to mommy!" Shining Star said with Dusk nodding.

"Uh..oh my...you two smell...bad." Rarity said as she smelled the gross stomach goo all over them.

"We were in a stomach for awhile. Chrysalis tried to eat us." Dusk said.

"Oh my…well let's get you and Twilight a bath." Rarity said grossed out. "Tell me everything that happened."

The twins explained what they learned from the changeling queen, it was hard to swallow but the girls didn't judge or even really freak out that much. Rainbow Dash flew down to them and smiled as they walked to town. "So Twilight was wrong about the whole children of harmony huh?"

"Actually, I wasn't." Twilight said. "I knew the tree couldn't have given birth to fillies. That's just silly. But this whole thing with Chrysalis makes sense, she mixed in royalty DNA so Celestia and me are truly their parents, however they were made using the elements of harmony, which makes them children of harmony after all."

"But doesn't that make Chrysalis their mom as well?" Pinkie brought up.

"Yes...but she threw them away because to her they weren't perfect." Twilight explained.

"Well they are perfect to us." Rarity said.

Dusk and Shining Star smiled at this, they were just happy to have a family. A lot had happened to them in less then a week. This was only the beginning.

They got home and Rarity started up the bath. Twilight dropped them off and was about to leave when Rarity stopped her. "Oh no. you need a bath too Twilight."

"Rarity, I'm fine, really." Twilight said.

Rarity however didn't think so, she grabbed Twilight and used her magic to get her into the tub with the twins. "No buts! We want to get this whole thing behind us. And that means washing!"

Rarity then used her magic to grab some cleaning bottles and brushes and she started to clean the twins. Twilight just giggled and relaxed in the tub. She wasn't going to win a fight against Rarity after all.

Rarity then jumped into the tub herself, it was actually very roomy. She brushed and watched the twins happily. "Thank you Rarity. I know you wish you could be doing something else."

"Oh nonsense Twilight. I want to be here." Rarity said happily watching Shining Star and Dusk Sparkle's hair.

Twilight blushed at this. She felt a little….odd around Rarity recently, she was so motherly and responsible. The twins were happily playing in the water enjoying the fresh air and smell. Twilight then spoke. "Rarity? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course darling, what is it?" Rarity asked as she shampooed their fur and got the stomach goo off the twins finally.

"Would you…I don't know...like to...go out….with me...sometime?" Twilight asked trying to find the words. She was trying to ask in a way that didn't sound like going out on a date.

"You mean just the two of us?" Rarity pondered what she meant.

"Yes?" Twilight said worried.

"Oh Twilight, I would love to go on a date with you." Rarity said with a nod.

Twilight smiled and Shining Star looked at the adults as they blushed. "Does that mean Rarity will be our mommy for real as well?"

Dusk nodded. "She's already like our mommy so why not?"

"Oh! That sounds cool! But uh...what's a date?" Shining Star asked.

"I have no idea sis." Dusk shrugged. "I think it's a like hanging out."

"Really?" Shining Star pondered and smiled at Dusk. "Would you like to go out with me Dusk?"

Dusk giggled and nodded. "It's a date!"

About a month or two passed and everything had settled. The kingdom knew about the princess twins and their harmony balanced the chaos within. Only close family knew what happened with Chrysalis and the twins put that behind them, they didn't need to worry about what they were in the past as long as they were looking towards the future.

Rarity was digging through her old boxes and found a strange old book. She looked at it and used her magic to dust it off. It was a brown book with gold trim and it's cover read. "Rarity's diary."

"Hm?" Rarity didn't remember writing in a diary like this. It was to old for her to have used it. She opened the book and saw a picture of a little unicorn girl with several of what was most likely her friends. She opened the first page which was harder then she thought. Mainly because it was so old.

The writing was still there as if written by magic. She read the first page out loud to herself. "Dear Diary. It's me, Rarity. Today was pretty crazy seeing earth ponies for the first time. Did you know they don't have horns? Strange but they seem to get along without them and they are super nice."

Rarity skipped a few pages until something caught her eye. "Legend of the lost princesses?"

She found a page about two princesses that went missing. Serenity. Princess of heart. And Paradise Princess of fertility. This other Rarity, who was most likely her ancestor went looking into it and what she found she kept in this book. "Oh my..."

Rarity closed the book and took it with her. She wanted to read more. Then she heard Dusk calling. "Mommy! Mommy's waiting for us! Let's go!"

"Coming!" Rarity then put the book into her room using magic and went downstairs where the twins were.

Somewhere deep in the mountain of Canterlot. Daring Do was looking around with only a torch to help her see. The light touched a lone crystal imbedded in the wall. And the crystal began to crack.

END.


End file.
